


The Price of Fame

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Coping Blurbs [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Takes place during S4′s “The Fiery Angel Affair.”  Illya loathes that he has fangirls now.





	

Napoleon whirled around in the tiny alley as he heard the camera shutter; a giggling girl vanished from his line of sight.

“…Did that person just take a picture of us?”

“I guarantee it,” Illya said, sounding and looking very exasperated as he leaned against the wall of the alleyway. “Mercifully, it was just one.”

“This sort of thing happening to you a lot?”

“If only…” Illya said. “Usually, they come in packs and chase me down.”

“Oh, well that’s…” Napoleon trailed off. “Whaaaaaat?”

“Part and parcel of becoming a national hero for saving Señora Abaca,” Illya said, and he removed the sunglasses he was wearing to give his partner a coy smile. “You are not the only one to exude charm, Napoleon. Clearly, the ability has rubbed off on me.”

“…I’ve created a monster,” Napoleon mused. “Still, with this ability comes a great deal of responsibility–”

“Save me the lecture; I wish I could turn it off.”

“Really?”

“I abhor the attention; you know that. Why would I seek the attention of others when I already have everything I wish?”

“…Flattery will get you a free meal.”

“I’m counting on that… After the mission, of course.”

“Yeah, I have to go get myself arrested and make contact with that prisoner,” Napoleon sighed.

“I’ll keep a candle in the window for you.”

“…Oh, thanks.”

The smirk vanished from Illya’s face as he heard a stampede of feet and excited screeching.

“They’re coming…” he said, his face filling with dread.

“Run,” Napoleon advised. “…And I think I’ll do the same.”

And the two partners took off down the alley.


End file.
